A known power semiconductor component includes a power semiconductor chip and surface-mountable external contacts, wherein the power semiconductor chip includes a large-area contact area on its top side, which is connected to a lead clip that merges into external contacts. A small-area contact area on the top side of the power semiconductor chip is also connected to a correspondingly smaller adapted lead clip. The disadvantage of this solution is that mechanical loadings of the external contacts via the lead clips act on the brittle crystal body of the power semiconductor chip, and thus jeopardize the reliability and functionality of the power semiconductor chip. Moreover, the fabrication and shaping of three-dimensional lead clips for the contact areas of the top side of the power semiconductor chip are cost-intensive.
Another known semiconductor component replaces the rigid lead clip with a plurality of flexible bonding wires, thereby overcoming the rigid coupling between external contacts and power semiconductor chips. However, in this case, one costly solution is replaced by another cost-intensive and time-consuming solution, especially as the required plurality of bonding wire connections has to be applied serially.